The present invention relates to a food cooking apparatus, particularly to an oven with a spraying device for roasting meats such as chicken, duck etc.
In general, when roasting meat such as chicken or duck in an oven, it is required that some condiments are sprayed onto the food being roasted. However, with conventional ovens such work of spraying condiments is done manually, so it is not convenient.
In view of the above problem, the object of the present invention is to provide an oven with a spraying device which is capable to automatically spray condiments to the meats being roasted.
The above object is accomplished by the oven with a spraying device comprising: a Housing; an outer pot; an inner pot, a Cover of oven; electric heating elements surrounding the outer surface of the outer pot; heat insulating materials inserted between the Housing and outer pot; a control panel. Said oven is characterized in that it is equipped with a spaying device. The structure of said spraying device includes: a mesh-like spraying plate with a plurality of holes therein, which is mounted in the upper part of the chamber inside the inner pot; an case of condiments, which is sealed by a cap, and is also provided inside the inner pot; a conduit for supplying condiments, of which one end extends through the cap into the lower part of the chamber of the case, the other end of the conduit is positioned inside the plate a tubing for adjusting pressure, said tubing for adjusting pressure is provided with a relief valve, one end of the tubing extends through the cap and communicates with the chamber of the case.
The operation of the oven with a spraying device according to the present invention will be described as follows:
The liquid condiments are put into the sealed case before roasting meats. When roasting the meats, the liquid condiments are pushed to the spraying plate through the conduit due to the air within the case being expanded, and then is sprayed onto the meat being roasted. When the air pressure in the case is too high, the valve can be opened to discharge a part of the air inside the case to decrease the inner pressure. In this way, the flow of the liquid condiments can be automatically adjusted.
The structure of the present invention is simple. The condiments can be automatically sprayed, so that its use is very convenient.